bsgonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Feast of Poseidon
The Feast of Poseidon is Approaching During humanity’s exodus from Kobol, the exiles’ supplies were stretched thin as they searched for a new home. The Sacred Scrolls speak of a time of trial and fasting. When the exiles discovered the Twelve Colonies, they celebrated the founding of their new homes. Now the Colonials celebrate the discovery of the Colonies by honoring Poseidon with a month long series of religious fasts and ceremonies that culminate in the Feast of Poseidon to mark the beginning of the New Year. With the destruction of the Colonies, the Colonial Fleet’s supplies are stretched thin and morale is low. The Feast of Poseidon is an opportunity to conserve supplies, build up stockpiles, and improve fleet morale. Q: What is the Feast of Poseidon? A: The Feast of Poseidon is a month long event in Battlestar Galactica. It consists of four week long missions: *December 6rd - December 11th - Poseidon's Thirst *December 13th - December 18th - Poseidon's Fast *December 20th - December 25th - Poseidon's Light *December 27nd - January 1st - Poseidon's Ciborium *January 3rd - Feast of Poseidon Q: What do I have do I have to do complete missions during the Feast of Poseidon? A: Each mission requires the collection of specific objects. The objects are gained from defeating other players. The items can also be collected by defeating Cylon and Colonial NPCs, but the chances of an NPC dropping them is reduced greatly. When you’ve acquire the required number of items, the mission is complete. Players are able to complete each mission multiple times. Players will need to collect the following items. *Poseidon’s Thirst: Pristine Ice *Poseidon’s Fast: Foodstuffs *Poseidon’s Light: Sacred Herbs *Poseidon’s Ciborium: Precious Metals Q: How many items do I need and when can I collect these items? A: Each mission requires progressively more items to complete, but all items drop throughout the duration of the event. If you happen have extras, then you can sell the items for tylium. You are also able to complete the mission multiple times while it is active. Q: How long do I have to complete each mission? A: You will have one week to complete the mission. Q: What do I get for completing the mission? A: Players receive a package of items including tuning kits, boosters, tylium and cubits for completing the mission. For each mission a player completes they get improved rewards. On January 3rd, there will be a special sale and discounts. Facts: *The event week will start at 3pm CET (UTC+1) simultaneously in all countries and run for 6 days. *This means it will also end at 3pm CET (UTC+1) in each week.Theoretically you will be able to complete the quest for a maximum of 6 times on a daily basis, so don’t worry if the quest pops up again during the week. After every week you will have one full day to turn in your quest before the next adventure starts the day after. *While gathering your quest items you may also find items for the following weeks. Therefore you should rather keep them instead of throwing them away. They will also be counted towards the next quest. In order to be able to keep all the quest items and to be able to get the most out of your event we are giving you MORE inventory space! '''By the start of the event you will have 70 inventory slots to gather all the things. Thank you all for your extensive feedback on the event. As we noticed, some things might be unclear. Therefore we would like to add some information to clarify further. Q: Do I have to do the event quest multiple times? A: No, you don’t! It is absolutely sufficient to do the quest '''once a week. Q: What about the weekly quest rewards – do you plan to have better ones? A: We do! After hearing your voices we are discussing to have slightly better items. But don’t forget, it’s not about the weekly quest rewards – you will be rewarded at the end of the Event! Q: The quest is too boring and I don’t feel like putting any effort in it. Should I do it nonetheless every week? A: OH YES, you definitely should! Why? Well, we can’t reveal all the surprises, but the rewards at the end of the event will be higher, if you did the quests at least once every week. Finishing all four quests means a bigger reward. And trust us – the reward will be worth the effort! ''' Now, that the second week of your “Winter Season Event” has started we would like to add some information on what is new: Q: Wait, did I receive some cubits for finishing “Poseidon’s Fast”? A: Indeed you did. It’s a small amount but it’s a little raise as an appreciation on your feedback. And remember: It’s all about the FEAST at the end – the big reward –, right? Q: Erm, I think you made a mistake! I still have the assignment “Poseidon’s Thirst” in my log! A: No mistake here! We thought, through all the problems you might have had, caused by our tiny bugs, we might give you another chance to finish the first quest smoothly, in order to receive a bigger reward in the end. Since we still receive your praise on our recent event as well as your very good feedback we would like to add some more information to bring this to a good end! '''Q: I can’t sleep at nights if you do not answer me this: Are we going to keep the inventory slots??? A: You may relax now and be happy! Because it is not planned to reduce the amount of slots, mostly due to the amount of different items we are currently having in the game. Q: There’s a lot of event stuff still in my pockets. I would like to keep them until next December, but only if I must! A: Get rid of them! It is stuff from the past and we are looking into a bright future. You will not need them anymore. Q: The event was awesome! I want another! A: Well, stay tuned and nosey – because there may be coming more during this year! 2014 mail 2x 48 Graeae Gamma Package 1x 48 Graeae Beta Package 20,000 Tylium 20,000 Titanium 15 Tuning Kits 1x Divine Inspiration 1x 2x Experience/24 hours booster 1x +100% Merits and +100% Merit Cap/7 days 3x 2x Skill Training/24 hours 1x Aesir Poseidon Paint 2013 mail 10k titan 20k Tylium 20k cubits 50 tuning kits 50 fragments 1x DI 2x 2x mining boosters 2x 2x merit boosters 2x 2x skill training boosters 2x 2x Exp boosters Category:Event